1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an air conditioner.
2. Background
Air conditioners cool and heat based on a refrigerant cycle. When the cycle is set to perform a cooling operation, an outdoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser and an indoor heat exchanger serves as an evaporator. Conversely, when the cycle is set to perform a heating operation, the indoor heat exchanger serves as the condenser and the outdoor heat exchanger serves as the evaporator. During these operations, the formation of frost and/or other hindrances tend to reduce efficiency.